Water an Iris with Alcohol
by clink3k1
Summary: When Iris gets her first alcoholic drink she's fine at first but she begins to get a bit whoosy and well...things happen. M for...well read and find out.


Clank…I'm writing this story without clinks permission…don't tell clink. I sooooo wanted to make this one-shot! Also this takes place a little before Love and Laugh's first chapter.

Clink: Hey what are you doing on my computer?

Clank: *blowguns clink*

Clink: zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz

Clank: Don't worry he'll wake up.

Iris was never allowed to have alcohol at the temple even when she was an adult Sister Bikini restricted it from her. She was confused as to why all Sister Bikini said to her was that it makes you a demon.

Iris still followed that rule. Although Phoenix drank wine once every few weeks she didn't notice any demon come out from him.

She had been dating with him for two weeks and she could feel herself getting closer to him. One day while she was at the office she was helping Phoenix clean up the office (or the talent co.).

"Finally I finished the sweeping and vacuuming" Phoenix wiped the sweat off his head.

"You're tired, maybe you need to take a break" Iris suggested.

Phoenix nodded his head. "You could use a break to Iris" he escorted Iris to the kitchen.

He shuffled through a cabinet. "Let me just get my special stash"

Iris tilted her head. "Special stash of what?"

Phoenix grinned and continued to shuffle through the cabinet until he took out a large safe. "This is my secret stash for wine. It's been passed down from my mother from her father and his mother and so on so forth. The oldest wine ever collected!"Better.

Iris felt a bit squeamish. "Um…Feenie I…I don't drink alcohol"

Phoenix jaw dropped. "Why not!?"

Iris shrugged. "I've just been raised like that" she looked down on herself.

Phoenix chuckled and put his arm on her shoulder. "Well Iris a little glass never made anyone drunk. I promise, besides it's like grape juice but better!

Iris still reluctant to do so still agreed. "Ok Feenie but just one glass"

"Of course Iris only one for you!" he then pulled out a very old bottle and removed the cork from the top. He poured a glass of wine into his glass and a little less for Iris's glass.

"Cheers!" he taped his glass against Iris's and took a sip. Iris was a bit nervous not knowing what to expect. She took a small sip as the wine crashed against her tongue.

She was surprised by the taste she had never had tasted anything so delightful before (other than chocolate). She took another sip this time feeling a bit woozy.

Phoenix had finished his wine and poured another glass. "So do you like it?"

Iris lazily nodded. "Can I haaave more?" she slurred her voice a little.

Phoenix poured her another glass. "But no more after this you're getting a pit dizzy"

Iris giggled. "Oook Feenie this is the last one" she sipped the wine again and with each sip her face went redder.

Phoenix noticed the change and began to worry she might be drunk. "Iris are you feeling ok?"

"Of cooourse I d*hic* dooo Fe*hic*eenie" her voice was slurred even more now.

"Iris maybe you shouldn't have any more wine" he took her glass away.

Iris protested. "Noooooooo*hic*ooo…I want the wine Fe*hic*ee*hic*ne*hic* she couldn't finish a simple sentence.

"Iris you don't need anymore" he took the wine glass further away.

Iris then crawled on the table trying to reach it. "Giiive iiiit!" she swiped it out of his hands and sipped what was left. She then playfully swung the glass in her face. "Caaaan I haa*hic*ve more?" she accidentally spilt some wine on the rug. "Ooooops"

Phoenix sighed. "You made the place dirtier!" he frowned at her.

Iris put on a blank expression and looked in his face as if she was hypnotized. She crawled closer to him on the table and put on a seductive look. "The place is already dirty…maybe we could make it…_dirtier?" _ she pulled him into a kiss.

Phoenix was shocked. Not only did she have a low alcohol tolerance rate but she also wanted to have sex with him!?

"I-Iris! We haven't even gotten married yet, can't it wai-

She pulled him into another kiss interrupting his sentence. "Why wait?"

She sat on his lap and wrapped he's arms around his back. Still seductively looking at him. "Sooo…couch or be*hic* bed?"

Phoenix tried not to get roused up. "Iris yo*kiss* you need to st*kiss*ooop this…*kiss* he began to enjoy this. Iris put her finger on his lip.

"So…" she glided her finger down his face to his chest "like I said before…" she began to unzip his jacket. "The bed…" she then moved further down to his pants noticing the bulge. She whispered in his ear. "Or the couch…" she gently massaged the bulge.

Phoenix was trying to fight his urges to moan and give in and DAMN was he loosing to his urges.

Iris moved closer to him. "All you have to do is an*hic*swer the question Feenie… and then we can have some…_fuuuuun_"

_"Must resist urge to moan must resist must resist…"_

After Iris realized that rubbing his erection wouldn't work she moved to a different tactic. She began to pull off her shirt. "Maybe now you will answer my question" she pressed her chest against his. "Be*hic* or cou*hic*ch?" she began to kiss him eagerly.

Phoenix couldn't hold back anymore he gave a moan of pleasure and kissed her back. He began to whisper back to her. "Let's go to the couch…" he couldn't help it a chance like this probably won't happen ever again.

She kissed him happily after hearing that. "Let's gooooo…" she deviously smiled.

Phoenix carried her to the couch and laid her down. She giggled as she was waiting for Phoenix to take away her virginity.

Phoenix laid on top of her. He gazed deep into her eyes preparing for the moment. "So…are you sure you want to do this?"

Iris frowned. "If I didn't why would I have stripped doooown like this?"

_"Maybe because your drunk?"_

Phoenix unzipped his fly showing a massive erection. Iris awed at the sight. "Woooow*hic*that's big" she pulled him in closer making the gap between their bodies smaller until they touched. Iris let out a groan of pleasure as his cock rubbed against the inside of her leg.

"Ahhh that fee*hic*els gooood" she kissed Phoenix happily.

Phoenix sighed and moaned he felt guilty for having sex with his wife when she is drunk but she was tempting him so badly.

Phoenix buck himself at Iris each thrust making his groin wetter and harder. Iris moaned louder and begun to tease herself pushing her hand against her breast. She pulled Phoenix's hand to her other breast. Phoenix squeezed gently but firmly on the breath earning Iris another loud groan or pleasure.

"You're really goooood at this" she them moved her hand away from her breast down to her underwear. She begun to pull it down and looked at Phoenix. "Don't act duuuumb you know what to doooo" she kissed him again before awaiting Phoenix's hard errection.

"But we don't have any protection!" Phoenix argued.

Iris winked. "I'm on birth control I promise" she kissed him eargerly awaiting.

"Well only because you didn't sound drunk on that sentence." Phoenix positioned himself correctly and looked below him. "What are you waiting for Feeeenie?"

Phoenix sighed again but did so anyway. Slowly inserting himself into Iris after which Iris moaned as loud as she could. "Feenie that feels soooo…goooooo*hic*oood…more c'mon more…."she was getting enchanted by this.

Phoenix continued to thrust into her earning more groans and her loud name shouting. As she was getting worked to her climax she began to thrust herself at him making most of what was left.

"Just a little more Feeenie!" she felt herself getting closer with each thrust.

He did as he was told and continued to thrust working closer and closer to her climax as he was himself. "Damn you're reeealy good at this Feenie" Iris gasped.

Phoenix laughed a little before finishing his work. "Am I really?" he asked as he continued to buck inside her.

Iris made one last moan before answering his question. "You worked me up this fast *hic* you must be good" she took gasps of air as she hit her climax.

Phoenix rubbed his back modestly. "Ha I suppose I'll take that as a complement" he then noticed Iris was falling asleep in his embrace. "Hmm you're good Feenie…very good…"

Phoenix then lead Iris to the bedroom changed her clothes (disturbing much?) took a shower and washed the couch. With any luck Iris would think that everything that happened was a dream.

Clank: Crap he's waking up I'm out!

Clink:…zzz…hmm erk eh…*reads story* Did I write that? SWEET I always knew I could write in my sleep.

Clank: *cough*Wanabe*cough*


End file.
